Emma King et les 5 héros
by Blueskyling
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Emma King et je vais vous raconter une histoire assez originale et surprenant. Vous aimez Star Wars, Narnia ou encore Le Seigneur des anneaux, Pirates des Caraïbes? Ah non je sais Harry Potter! Si je vous disais que ces héros je les ai rencontrés ? Prêt? Alors tournez les pages et entrez dans ma folle aventure!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1) Epilogue

" Les...euh...le cerveau est..." fis-je devant ma classe incapable de parler. Les autres élèves rigolèrent pendant que mon professeur de biologie me fixa attendant la suite de ma phrase. Une envie de vomir me pris la gorge et je courus me soulager aux toilettes de filles sur les rires de mes camarades. Voilà ça c'est moi! Emma King. Je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai une sainte horreur des exposés oraux. La classe qui m'a rit au nez est la classe de 5B, la pire de toute l'école selon nos professeurs et c'est peu dire. J'ai 18 ans. Et oui j'ai doublé. Ma 3ème année parce que je ne " gérais " pas assez bien les applications mathématiques, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit madame Troch à la fin de l'année. Cette prof subit les moqueries de ma classe. Faut dire avec un nom pareil, c'est pas facile tout les jours. Enfin tout ça pour me présenter. King est mon nom de famille mais ne vous fiez pas à ce nom pour me définir car je suis loin d'être une reine enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2)

La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna et comme à mon habitude j'étais à nouveau en retard. Je pris en vitesse mon sac de cours et descendis les marches 4 à 4. Mon père me connaissant me tendit un pain au chocolat et je partis en courant pour prendre le bus. Une fois assise dans le bus, je m'asseya et ouvrit mon livre préféré: " Narnia ". Je m'imaginais souvent traversant une armoire et rencontrant le beau Peter. Mon rêve fut vite interrompu lorsque Madeleine Charnel renversa par " accident " son café sur moi. Si j'ai appris quelque chose durant 5 ans au lycée Crawby c'est de ne jamais approcher les populaires lorsqu'on est considéré comme " étrange ". Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situation matinale, je mis le pull que j'avais preservé au sec dans mon sac et descendis du bus. A l'arrêt m'attendais mon seul et unique ami: Bobby. Oui son nom ressemble à un nom de chien mais ne lui dite pas cela risque de le froisser.

\- Salut! me lança-t-il avec un grandit sourire.

\- Salut! fis-je.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs lorsque j'apperçus Bryan Davis. Croyez-moi lorsque vous croisez Bryan Davis dans les couloirs attendez vous à voir se ramener 3 blondasses refaite partout. Madeleine Charnel accompagnée de ses deux copines: Britany et Olivia. Elles se collèrent à Bryan tandis que Bobby et moi tentons de traverser l'école sans nous faire remarquer. Ce que nous réussissons avec brios. Arrivée devant notre antre, l'antre des " étranges " selon les autres élèves, Bobby m'annonça qu'il devait aller voir notre proviseur, madame Chane, à propos des ses affaires de gym volés. Le pauvre pensais-je tout bas. J'entris dans le local et m'assis au fond de la classe. Comme je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui et que j'étais seule enfin plus ou moins je me mis à écrire sur une feuille des noms de personnages de livre ou de film. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, sans doute pour m'occuper. J'aime les univers féériques, magiques et surnaturels.

Après 50 minutes à rêvasser, la sonnerie sonna et un ras de marée humains arriva dans la classe. C'était parti pour deux heures de Math d'affilés. La joie ultime. Bryan passa à côté de moi et me salua avec un grand sourir.

\- Salut, fis-je imbécillement.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains me rendant compte de mon imbécilité. En me retournant, je vis Madeleine pousser le pote de Bryan pour s'assoier à côté de lui. Bryan n'étais pas un mauvais gars et il me parlait souvent. Enfin en dehors de l'école et sur le net. Surtout pour me demander mes devoirs mais après il s'ouvrait plus et cela me faisait plaisir.

L'heure de manger sonna. Je mourrais de faim. Après avoir pris mon plateau, je rejoignis Bobby et son club d'échec. Je les aime bien, ils sont un peu bizarre mais bon qui ne l'est pas ?

Madeleine arriva devant nous accompagnés de Britany et Olivia qui me fixèrent.

\- J'espere que tu ne comptes pas sortir à Bryan miss looser, si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec lui tu te foure le doigt dans l'oeil fit-elle en claquant des doigts avant de partir suivit de ses deux chiens.

Je levis les yeux au ciel, cette fille n'avait aucune conversation et un petit poids à la place de la cervelle.

Après une journée d'enfer à subir toutes les moqueries des filles à la gym, les messes basses lorsque Bobby et moi passions dans les couloirs, je pu enfin rentrer chez moi. Quel soulagement. A peine arrivée dans mon refuge. Ma chambre. Je balança mon sac à terre et déplia la feuille où j'avais marqué certain noms. Soudain j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonnée. J'hurla à mon frère d'aller ouvrir. Rien. Je souffla et descendis les marches avant d'aller ouvrir. Personne. Juste un colis. Je le pris et le déballa. C'était pour moi. Une note disait " Que tes rêves se réalisent ". Je pris le stylo et pensa que c'était encore un cadeau de Bradley le meilleur ami de Bobby, un as aux jeux d'échecs mais un zéro en ce qui concernait la drague. J'ouvris le stylo et entoura le prénom de Peter pour voir l'écriture de ce stylo. Stylo banal pensais-je. Quelle idiote. Je regarardis l'heure. Mince! Mon cours de piano! Je partis de la maison laissant la feuille et le stylo en plant.

Lorsque je rentris chez moi après 1 heure et demie de cours privé. Ma mère m'acceuilla avec son acceuil chaleureuse.

\- La prochaine fois que tu laisses la porte d'entrée ouverte aux visiteurs jeune fille, j'enlèverrais ta porte de chambre, fit-elle avant de retourner en cuisine.

Ironie, je sais. Brej j'ignora cette remarqua et alla dans le couloir qui mena à ma chambre. Je m'arrêta lorsque je vis que ma porte était entre ouverte.

\- Louis? fis-je timidement en ouvrant la porte.

Un jeune homme trifouillais mes affaires de bureau et se retourna soudainement lorsqu'il m'entendit. Il était jeune. Mon âge un peu près, les cheveux blons, les yeux incroyablement bleus et me regarda. Je paniqua.

\- Qui...qui êtes vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?!

Le jeune homme sortit de sa tenue de combat une épée qu'il me présenta.

\- Roi Peter, le magnifique, fit-il en montrant son épée.

Je manqua de m'évanouire. Je ne compris plus rien. Peter? Peter, le grand roi de Narnia dans ma chambre à moi ? Cela n'était pas possible, non je devais rêver. Peter s'avança vers mon ordinateur et tapa sur l'écran.

\- Dientre que cette chose est curieusement interressante.

Je le regardis comme si c'était un ovni qui venait d'arriver sur Terre. Soudain il se tourna vers moi.

\- Dites moi, savez-vous où je me trouve actuellement, me demanda-t-il

\- Ou...oui vous vous êtes à Crawby, près de Londres.

Peter regarda tout autour de lui, il sembla perdut, et moi aussi. Ma mère m'appella pour aller dîner.

\- Dîner, répéta Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'en empêchit, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre que j'avais fais apparaître Peter Pevensie dans ma chambre.

\- Restez ici et attendez moi gentillement fis-je avec autorité.

Je mangea extrêmement vite, mis mon assiette dans l'evier,embrassa mon père et ma mère et filla dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'arriva, je vis Peter entouré un nom sur ma feuille et s'amusa à l'ouvrir et le fermer.

\- C'est un stylo, fis-je en le prenant des mains.

\- Je sais fit Peter vexé.

Soudain une lumière blanche venant du plafond fit apparraitre un homme blond, les cheveux forts blonds à vrai dire, presque blanc. Peter sortit son épée et menaça l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Je le regardis les yeux grands ouverts, lui je l'avais déjà vu à la télé et cela m'avait donné envie de lire les livres de sa saga.

\- Legolas? demandais-je

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me répondit " oui ". Je m'asseilla sur mon lit complètement perdu. Voyant Peter reprendre le stylo, je sauta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'entourer à nouveau un nom. Ma mère entendant tout le bruit que je fis me demanda de me taire. Je décida qu'il fallait que je parte emportant ces deux jeunes hommes avec moi et essayer de comprendre ce qui était entrain de mariver. Legolas et Peter se défiait du regard. Ses deux hommes venaient de deux mondes très différents mais ce fut agréable à regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se chamaille qui allait résoudre cette affaire.

\- Vous la résolverez tout les deux, fis-je en leur parlant comme à des enfants, on va dormir et demain nous partirons.

Où ? Je l'ignorais. Heureusement que demain c'est Samedi. Il n'y a donc pas école.


End file.
